The continuous monitoring of patients can be labor-intensive and time consuming. This is particularly true of patients that are recovering from surgery. The costs associated with caregivers monitoring the vital signs of post-surgical patients can be significant. This limits the number of patients that can be monitored by each caregiver and increases the medical costs. Automated systems that are used to provide such monitoring are sometimes inaccurate. Such systems can be plagued with inadequate monitoring and false alarming.